It's Party Time!
by Selene Falcon
Summary: Es gibt einen ganz besonderen Ort in der Zaubererwelt, einen Ort, den nicht alle betreten dürfen. Doch wer einmal dort war, wird ihn niemals vergessen, denn hier werden die wildesten Partys gefeiert... Bitte nicht ernst nehmen!


**It's Party Time!**

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört gar nichts, das Gebäude und die meisten der sich darin aufhaltenden Personen gehören JKR, die Interpretation des Lebens dort und Violet Andery habe ich mir auch nur von Freundinnen geliehen.

Laute Musik hallt durch die auf Enge bedachte Architektur des Gebäudes. Es ist jedoch keiner zu sehen, der irgendetwas von den berühmtesten Disco-Hits der letzten zehn Jahre hätte, denn sowohl die langen düsteren Gänge als auch die vielen kleinen Räume, die von diesen abzweigen, sind allesamt leer.

Nur in einem besonders engen Durchgang zwischen den dunklen Holztüren ist Licht zu sehen. Fackeln in dafür vorgesehen Halterungen an der Wand verbreiten ein klein wenig Helligkeit, gerade genug, dass man seinen Weg finden kann ohne sich an der nächsten Ecke den Kopf zu stoßen.

Würde man diesen Fackeln folgen - was allerdings nicht sehr ratsam ist, es sei denn, man hat es gerne mit einer Horde Verrückter zu tun - so würde man nach vielen Abzweigungen durch einen wahren Irrgarten in einen großen Saal gelangen - zumindest groß im Vergleich zu den winzigen Zimmern, an denen man bisher vorbeigekommen ist.

Normalerweise sollte dieser Saal eigentlich ebenfalls leer sein, allerhöchstens dürfen sich einige dunkel gekleidete Gestalten hier aufhalten, doch heute sieht es anders aus.

Irgendjemandem ist es gelungen, ein magisches Feuer zu entzünden, das nun die Wände des Raums und die sich darin befindenden Leute in einen grünen Schimmer taucht. Denn heute ist es hier keineswegs leer, im Gegenteil! Um das Feuer herum sitzen und liegen bestimmt an die fünfzig Gestalten in zerrissenen Kleidern und in den vier Ecken des Saals verstreut sind etwa noch einmal so viele zu sehen.

Einige stehen um ein verzaubertes Muggelradio herum, das für die passende Party-Musik sorgt, ein paar andere tanzen gerade während noch mal andere – die allerdings den größten Teil der anwesenden Personen ausmachen – sich lieber dem massenhaft vorhandenen Alkohol widmen.

Insgesamt gesehen ist die Stimmung also sehr gut, was man auch an dem Lautstärkepegel leicht feststellen kann. Denn recht vielen genügt es nicht, einfach nur zu tanzen, sie singen – oder besser gesagt – grölen auch lautstark mit.

Neben der Tür halten sich einige der vorhin schon erwähnten Gestalten in den langen schwarzen Umhängen auf, die einzigen, die wirklich das Recht haben, hier zu sein. Doch um Gebote und Verbote kümmert sich ohnehin niemand mehr, dazu sind sie alle einfach viel zu guter Laune.

Wenn man schon mal hier ist und nicht direkt bei dem sich bietenden Anblick wieder geflohen ist, kann man auch den Gesprächen der offenbar Feiernden etwas genauer lauschen.

Auffällig ist zum Beispiel, dass die Gruppe in den dunklen Kleidern neben der Tür vollkommen still ist. Keiner von ihnen sagt auch nur ein Wort. Nur gelegentlich hebt eine etwas schleimig aussehende Hand eine Flasche mit Feuerwhisky an den unter einer Kapuze verborgenen Mund.

Ein kleines Grüppchen neben dem Feuer ist weniger schweigsam. Eine recht hübsche Frau mit langen schwarzen Haaren tauscht sich mit einem ebenfalls dunkelhaarigen Mann, bei dem es sich übrigens um ihrem Ehemann handelt, über die besten Foltermethoden aus.

„...dann würde ich ihn auf die Streckbank legen. Was denkst du, Honigkuchenpferdchen?" – „Keine schlechte Idee, meine Liebe, aber bist du dir sicher, dass das schon so effektiv ist?"

Wenn man keinen allzu stabilen Magen hat, ist es vielleicht besser, die Aufmerksamkeit anderen zuzuwenden, da die von den beiden gründlich erörterten Maßnahmen, anderen Schmerzen zuzufügen und sie so vielleicht gefügig zu machen, nicht gerade angenehm zu hören sein werden. Wer vermag schon vorherzusagen, was als nächstes kommt?

In einer Ecke sitzt etwas abseits von den übrigen ein noch relativ junger Mann mit verfilzten langen Haaren und besonders abgerissener Kleidung. In der einen Hand hält er eine Flasche mit hochprozentigem Alkohol, aus der er sich gelegentlich einen großen Schluck genehmigt, mit der anderen Hand gestikuliert er wild in der Luft herum.

„Ihr könnt mich doch eh alle nich' leiden! Was würd' es denn für einen Unterschied machen, wenn ich einfach so verschwinden würd'?!"

Da ihm keiner Beachtung schenkt, ruft er laut in den Saal hinein:

„Ich schwör' euch, eines Tages hau' ich ab!! So wahr ich – hicks – Sili heiße...äh...Sini..."

Die weiteren Bemühungen des Mannes, sich wieder an seinen Namen zu erinnern, sind für den Zuhörer gewiss uninteressant – schließlich hört ihm auch keiner der Anderen zu.

Nur ein Mann mit fahlem Gesicht sieht einmal kurz auf und bedenkt den zukünftigen Flüchtling mit einem spöttischen Blick.

„Ich denke, der Alkohol bekommt ihm nicht allzu gut, vielleicht sollten wir ihn das nächste Mal gar nicht erst einladen," sagt er zu einem Mann mit einem pockennarbigen Gesicht, der mit gelangweilter Miene neben ihm auf dem Boden liegt.

„Hmm... könntest recht haben..." antwortet dieser mit verschlafener Stimme und schließt die Augen um ein wenig vor sich hin zu dösen – so weit das bei der Musik und dem ewigen Geschrei überhaupt möglich ist.

Gegenüber der Tür liegt eine junge Frau mit rötlich-braunen Haaren auf dem Boden und spielt mit einem Zauberstab aus dunkel gemasertem Holz.

„Diese Bertha Jorkins ist wirklich eine dumme Nuss!! Vergisst die einfach ihren Zauberstab hier!! Wie blöd kann man eigentlich sein?!"

Ihre Freundin, eine kleine stämmige Frau, die es sich neben ihr gemütlich gemacht hat, stöhnt nur genervt auf.

„Violet Andery, kannst du nicht einmal aufhören, über diverse Ministeriumsangehörige zu lästern?"

„Ist doch wahr! Oder willst du etwa behaupten, dass die auch nur ein Funken Verstand in sich haben?!"

„Das würde ich nicht zu laut sagen, hier gibt es genug Leute, die mal im Ministerium gearbeitet haben!"

Weiter kommen die beiden nicht mehr mit ihrer Diskussion, denn in diesem Augenblick gleitet eine weitere Gestalt in einem langen schwarzen Umhang in den Saal und macht weit ausholende Gesten mit seinen schleimigen Händen.

Der Bruder der stämmigen Frau begreift als erster, was los ist. Laut ruft er:

„Leute, das Ministerium kommt, schnell!"

Murrend erhebt sich der Pockennarbige und Violet Andery löscht mit einer raschen Zauberstabbewegung das Feuer. Innerhalb kurzer Zeit haben sich alle an der Tür versammelt – alle, außer dem Mann in der Ecke, der fliehen will. Der sitzt immer noch mit seiner Flasche da und überlegt, wie sein Name wohl lauten möge.

Mit genervtem Gesichtsausdruck läuft ein Mann mit braunen Haaren zu ihm und schleift ihn zurück zu den Anderen. Dabei zischelt er schlangengleich mit der Zunge.

Nun endlich können die Dementoren alle Gefangenen von Askaban zurück in ihre Zellen führen, bevor die Ministeriumsabgeordneten etwas von der Party im Gefängnis erfahren können.

ENDE

Und? Alle erkannt?


End file.
